The Seventh Key
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Yet another movie adaptation, guess which one! Inuyasha and seven other 'lucky' people are drawn together at a hotel onenight to fight the forces of evil. WARNING: sexual references, language, and graphic violence. Heed the rating.
1. Going a Hundred

**This is to tide my readers over whole "What Women Want" is on hiatus. I'm sure you'll enjoy this.**

The Seventh Key

Chapter 1

Going a Hundred

The front left tire hit a pothole, and the car bounced. The driver cursed and looked up in the rear-view mirror for the umpteenth time that night. He wore a pair of dirty, torn blue jeans and a white shirt underneath a black jacket. Dirty, messy white hair cascaded down his shoulders. A black glover covered his right hand. Light hazel eyes looked up at the mirror again, and down at his watch. He looked up again, and gnashed his teeth.

"Fuck," he hissed, slamming on the gas. The car surged forward down the lonely country road. Behind him, the second car sped up to keep pace, the driver shaking his head and smirking. Dark red eyes twinkled as the driver hummed to himself.

"Now, now, shame on you, Inuyasha," he sighed, going from humming to whistling. Ahead of him, Inuyasha looked down at the gas tank and let out a snarl as the tank began to gurgle. He sped up even more and kept one eye on the speedometer and the other on the gas gauge. When both let out a groan, Inuyasha spun the wheel and slammed on the brakes to turn the car around. He leaned down and grabbed a shotgun from the passenger seat.

"Alright, come get me," he growled, rolling down his window. He stuck the shotgun out, aimed, and fired. The left headlight of the oncoming car shattered, but the vehicle kept rolling. Inuyasha fired twice more, and the windshield shattered. He aimed again. The shot pierced the hood of the car, and flames erupted from beneath the metal. Inuyasha smirked and withdrew the gun. The driver of the other car kept whistling as he sped up. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Shit," he muttered, climbing to the passenger side and trying to open it. He reached for the door lock and fumbled for a moment. He cursed and looked back at the car, slamming his shotgun into the glass. Inuyasha moved the gun about to clean the glass away, and slid out the window, climbing and running away as the other car impacted.

Inuyasha's car turned over onto its top as the second drove right on top of it. There was a wave of sound and a plume of flame as the two vehicles exploded. Inuyasha stopped and looked back as a flaming wheel went rolling past him down the road. A smoking bumper landed behind him, and he spun at the sound. Inuyasha patted a sack hanging from his belt and sighed in relief at the bump there. He turned, stuck his shotgun into the back of his belt, and started walking down the highway, eventually breaking into a run as the cars burned behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Welcome to Koaling, Population 785_

Inuyasha read the sign with mild interest as he rested against it. He looked past it and smiled, walking to the small, dimly lit store a bit down the road. A few other, darkened building were in the distance, along with what seemed like an old burned out train station not far behind the store. Trees sparsely dotted the landscape. Two cars were parked in front of the store. Inuyasha went up to one and looked inside the store window before pulling out a switchblade and digging it into the lock of the driver's door. He twisted and heard a twinge as something snapped into place.

"Mister?" Inuyasha snapped back and hefted the switchblade back, prepared to throw it. A young boy stood at the door to the store. Short red hair covered his scalp, and he had on a worn, dusty green vest over a blue shirt with brown shorts. "Are you stealing my daddy's car?" the boy asked. Inuyasha forced a grin and shook his head, flipping his knife shut.

"No, no kid, I ain't stealing…I was sent by the Sheriff, he wanted me to test the lock," he explained. "Hey, kid…" Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Want a quarter?" The boy stared.

"Dad, someone's trying to steal your truck!" he shouted. Inuyasha cursed and jumped to his feet, running away. A man with short black hair and another with longer, red hair emerged from the store.

"Damn car thieves!" the redhead roared as Inuyasha vanished into the distance. "Kouga, call Sesshomaru, he'll want to write this up," he instructed. The brunette man nodded and headed back into the shop.

Inuyasha ran to the old train station and ducked inside, looking to see if he was being followed. He looked up through the skylight to see thunderclouds rumbling overhead.

"Some night, huh?" Inuyasha whirled around as a voice called out from the darkness. A large man stumbled out, leaning against a ticket booth for balance. He lifted a bottle of whisky to his lips and took a long drink, belching loudly. Inuyasha relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. The man grinned.

"Big guy upsta's doing lots 'o thinkin' tonight," he laughed. "Want a swig?" he asked, offering his bottle.

"Need one," Inuyasha corrected, grabbing it. The drunk nodded and wiping his nose as Inuyasha sniffed the whisky, then took a cautious sip. He gag and coughed.

"It won't put brains in yer head, but it'll put fire in yer belly," the drunk chuckled. Inuyasha nodded and took a longer drink before handing it back. "Name's Mushin. Ya got a name?" the drunk asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. Mushin waited, then shrugged.

"Suit yerself. Hell, don't blame ya," he replied. Inuyasha nodded and sniffed slightly.

"You know where I could find a place to spend the night?" he asked. Mushin spread his arms.

"Look 'round, hell, I found a mattress up in the postage area. It's got a few neighbors of the four and six-legged variety, but it's nice. There's a couple of suitcases on the platform that'll probably do ya good fer pillows," he explained.

"Actually, I was thinking somewhere a little warmer," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I gots a storage space for all the crap my daddy has down at a hotel, I can take ya there," Mushin offered. Inuyasha nodded and stood straight.

"Let's go," he said.

- - - - - - - - - -

"The way I see it, guy's running, stops to take a few shots, other guy kept coming," Bankotsu said, waving a hand at the crashed car, still burning.. Sesshomaru nodded and took out a notepad.

"Wreck like that, the chaser had to be doing a hundred, maybe hundred twenty," he agreed, jotting it down. "The first car has Ohio plates, the other one is from Long Island," he said.

"Hey, hey! Sheriff!" Bankotsu cried. Sesshomaru looked up. A figure walked around the wreckage and started towards the two. He wore a long black trenchcoat over a dark purple shirt and black jeans. He had long, black hair and red eyes. A small, brown briefcase was clutched in his left hand.

"Stop right there!" Sesshomaru ordered, pulling out his gun. The man stopped and held up his hands.

"Sorry officer, just looking for a ride into town," the man replied.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Bankotsu asked.

"From there, that's my car…at least it was," the man replied. nodding a head back at the wrecks.

"What? You mean to tell me you survived that shit? How the hell did you do that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Look boys, I understand your attitudes, but believe me there are bigger problems right now. The man I was chasing is gone, and if he's gone around here that means he's your problem too," the man said.

"The first driver escaped too? Why were you chasing him?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"He stole something from me, something very valuable. But not only is this man a thief, he is very violent, very smart, and very dangerous. And the longer we spend standing here the more likely it is someone gets hurt," the man explained. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu shared a look.

"Fine, get in the car," Sesshomaru ordered, holstering his gun. "We'll find this guy and sort this out. You mind explaining what you were thinking doing a hundred MPH?" he asked. The man stopped as he opened the back door of the squad car. Bankotsu was in the front seat on the police radio.

"I told you, he stole something valuable," he repeated.

"What, the Holy Grail?" Bankotsu laughed. The man smirked.

"Something like that," he chuckled. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Sess, we got a call from Kurama at the general store. Says someone tried to steal his car a few minutes ago," he called. The man shot Sesshomaru a look.

"Both of you get in," he said, climbing in the driver's side. "Who's this guy you're searching for? Either of you got names?" The man smiled.

"Call me Naraku."

- - - - - - - - - -

"There it is," Mushin called behind him, walking across the plains. Inuyasha looked at where they were walking. A large, dirty white building loomed ahead. It looked like a very familiar structure, but for the parking lot and the many broken-down balconies and stairwells around the walls.

"Is that a church?" Inuyasha asked. Mushin nodded.

"It used to be, Kikyo runs a hotel outta the place now, it got closed down in the seventies when the preacher was arrested fer child abuse, no one eva cared to keep the place goin'. It ain't the Ritz, but it's got good food, good mattress, a nice whore too, though she'll run you a bit. It okay?" Mushin asked. Inuyasha started to reply, and hs hand twitched.

Inuyasha took off his lone glove and lifted his hand. Seven star symbols were tattooed there, six in a circle around the outside, the seventh in the center. As Inuyasha watched, the middle star glowed red, and moved to complete the circle. Inuyasha nodded and pulled his glove back on.

"Just what I've been looking for," he confirmed.


	2. A Motley Crew

The Seventh Key 

Chapter 2

A Motley Crew

The door to the refitted church swung open as Mushin led Inuyasha inside. The inside was lit with a pair of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the space between the second and first floors open. A staircase led up to a landing and turned right to the second floor balcony where various doors lay. There was a sofa with a missing cushion in front of the front desk with a small table. A series of metal handrails ran along a small raised section in the back with two old vending machines and a table. A door to the side led to what looked from Inuyasha's angle like a kitchen.

"Look out, business coming through," Mushin called. A redhead in a tight black corset and a red skirt looked up from her book on the sofa and grinned as she saw Inuyasha. The desk clerk, a woman in a loose white blouse and a light blue skirt looked up and went back to her paperwork. She had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"What kind of business?" the woman in the skirt asked, standing up and licking her lips.

"Not your kind of business Ayame, I think my man here is looking for an empty bed, not a full one," Mushin replied. "But hey, if you're not busy…"

"Depends on if you're paying," Ayame shot back. Mushin snorted and rang the bell on the front desk. "Kikyo, my man here is looking for a room," he explained. Kikyo looked up from her paperwork as Inuyasha walked behind Mushin, wallet open.

"How long, Mr…?" she asked.

"Smith, I'll be staying the night," Inuyasha replied, slapping a twenty on the counter. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I don't rent in the middle of the night, and I don't rent to strangers," she muttered. Inuyasha slapped a fifty on top of the twenty. "Although I do make exceptions," Kikyo smiled, taking the bills. She opened the drawer of the desk and took out a small key, standing up. "Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" she shouted. Inuyasha turned as a young woman in a dirty T-shirt that may have been white at some point in black jeans with ripped knees emerge from the kitchen.

"What? I'm trying to clean the damn stove, you keep bugging me?" Kagome snapped.

"Cleaning the stove with _clean_ rubber gloves?" Kikyo snorted, waving a hand at the spotless yellow gloves on Kagome's hands. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as Kikyo tossed her the key, which she deftly caught. "That program you're on is called _work_ release, not sit-on-your-ass release. Now, escort Mr. _Smith_ to his room, and when you're done come back down and clean that stove again, and I'll make sure you do it right this time," Kikyo told her.

"Yeah yeah," Kagome replied, trudging up the stairs. Inuyasha followed her, pushing past a man in a light blue T-shirt and black dress pants on the landing. Kagome unlocked one of the rooms off the balcony and tossed the key inside. Inuyasha went inside and looked out the window.

"Where's town?" he asked. Kagome snorted.

"There's a grocery store and a couple shithole houses down the road. Doubt you'll find much there," she replied, turning.

"What were you in for?" Inuyasha asked, continuing to scan the country side.

"What?" Kagome groaned, turning back. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"Work release…what'd ya do?" he repeated. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I snipped off a guy's balls because he asked too many questions," she explained, leaving this time. Inuyasha smirked and looked down at his hand. He left the room and looked out over the balcony as Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Mushin, Kikyo, Ayame, the guy in blue, Kagome…that's only five…that makes no sense," he whispered, looking down at his glove. Kagome paused at the landing and looked up as Inuyasha took off his glove and ran a finger over his palm. She shrugged and continued down the stairs. The man in the blue shirt was on the chair with Ayame sitting on the arm filing her nails.

"He just…ripped off my nametag, right in the middle of the post office…in front of everyone. And he told me to get out before he shoved his boot up my ass," the man grumbled. Ayame sighed and shook her head.

"I told ya 'roku, the post office will drive you nuts. There's lots of other places to work," she said. Kikyo let out a laugh from the desk.

"Yeah, the police, here, and the grocery store. Miroku, you get on your hands and knees and kiss his ass until he hires you back," she advised. Miroku shook his head.

"That won't work…I already tried," he grunted. Ayame pursed her lip and swung her legs around onto Miroku's lap while wrapping her arms around his head.

"Aw, don't worry 'roku, you'll get by. Try and cheer up," she coaxed. Miroku shrugged and smirked at the mound of flesh pressing into the side of his head.

"I'm feeling better now," he teased, running a hand along one of Ayame's legs. Ayame rolled her eyes as he reached her knee.

"Go any higher and I start charging," she warned. Miroku stopped, and she pulled back. "Kagome, did you do my laundry?" she called. There was a groan as Kagome stuck her head out of the kitchen again.

"Yeah, it's downstairs…and those stains on the sheets still won't come out," she glared. Ayame coughed.

"Damn mayonnaise," she muttered. "Could you grab them for me?"

"I'm trying to clean the damn stove!" Kagome protested.

"I'll get them," Miroku said, jumping up. Ayame smiled as he ran past her to the door to the basement.

"Poor guy…maybe I'll give him a freebie for once," she mused. Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha came within earshot as she continued.

"Just what he needs, someone else fucking with him," she chuckled. Inuyasha cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"You got something to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ask Kagome," Kikyo replied. Inuyasha nodded and turned. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car engine. Inuyasha spun around as the engine cut. Kikyo looked up again as he tensed up. "Expecting someone?" she asked. The door to the hotel swung open. A man with long brunette hair and a black leather jacket came in. He had on a pair of dirty brown pants and a black T-shirt.

"Kouga baby," Ayame called. Kouga grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey 'ame, good evening fellow lowlifes," he called. Kikyo shook her head. "Who's the new guy?" Kouga asked, jerking a thumb at Inuyasha, who had gone to inspect the dusty vending machines in the corner.

"I dunno, wandered in earlier," she replied. Kouga nodded and wrapped an arm around Ayame's shoulder.

"Well, be careful. There's a weirdo stalking around. Kurama had someone try and steal his car," he continued.

"You're kidding," Kikyo sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, Sheriff Tight-ass and Bankotsu were called, they'll handle it," Kouga assured her. "In the meantime, I believe we have an appointment with a mattress," he whispered, kissing Ayame's hand.

"Alright, come on boy," she teased, leading him upstairs. As they started up, Miroku emerged from the basement with a basket of laundry, watching them.

"Put them down, Miroku," Kikyo advised as Ayame's door slammed shut upstairs. "She'll be needing clean sheets soon," she chuckled, picking up the phone and looked up at Inuyasha in the dining area.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You did the right thing, son. You don't need to be afraid, we'll catch him," Naraku assured Shippo, ruffling his hair. Kurama nodded and patted Shippo's shoulder.

"He's a good kid. He knows a bad guy when he sees one," Kurama promised. Shippo up at Naraku, who grinned back.

"Yeah, well, if you see him again, don't alert him, just call us," Sesshomaru told him.

"Hey, Sheriff!" the two turned to Bankotsu lean out the car window. "I just got a call from Kikyo, she says some stranger came in a few minutes ago looking for a room. Tall guy with white hair," he called. Naraku gave Sesshomaru a look.

"That's my boy," he smirked, heading towards the car. "You and your son have a nice night. Sheriff, let's go," he said. Sesshomaru glared and followed him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Miroku watched the light hanging from the second floor balcony shake in time to the creaking of the bedsprings. Kikyo smirked and shook her head.

"He's holding on tonight!" she laughed. Miroku grimaced and walked away past the dining area. Inuyasha dumped a clump of salt onto the "meal" Kagome had brought him – it looked like a hamburger patty, except it reeked and wasn't on a bun. A quick squirt of ketchup and mustard gave it a tolerable flavor. Inuyasha gulped it down as Mushin watched him with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha grabbed his fork and looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked, dropping his fork on the ground and leaning to pick it up. Mushin shrugged.

"Nothing…I just can't believe you eat that shit," he laughed. The table bumped as Inuyasha moved underneath it, and Kagome walked past to place a mug of coffee on the table.

"Bullshit, you eat it too," she growled, hitting Mushin in the back of the head.

"Heh heh, you know you love me! I'm like an uncle to you!" he called as Inuyasha sat up.

There was a screech of tires, and Inuyasha's head snapped up as Kikyo went to the door. The double oaks creaked open.

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha tensed up while Mushin and Kagome turned to watch Bankotsu follow him inside.

"In the dining area," Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha watched the two stand in the hall and scope him out for a moment. Then the oak doors opened again, and Inuyasha shot to his feet.

"Howdy 'yash," Naraku waved, holding up his briefcase with the other hand. "It's been a while," Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru started towards him.

"We've got a couple questions about the wreck you two had earlier," Bankotsu explained. Inuyasha nodded and reached for the table. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her neck and held her up against his chest, the tip of his steak-knife at her throat.


	3. A Hot Night

The Seventh Key

Chapter 3

A Hot Night

"Let her go!" Bankotsu roared. Sesshomaru and he whipped out their guns and took aim at Inuyasha. Kagome gasped for breath as she lowered her eyes to stare at the knife at her throat. Everyone was staring at her and the man holding the knife, except for Naraku. He just shook his head and sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"Oh give me a break, 'yash, come on," he yawned.

"Get the hell away from me or I swear I'll kill her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Put the girl down," Bankotsu ordered. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Officer, I know this man, he is a liar, a thief and a lowlife, but he is not a murderer," he laughed.

"Leave before I prove you wrong!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That ain't gonna happen," Sesshomaru countered.

"Damn straight, he doesn't have it in him," Naraku agreed. Inuyasha stared at them for a moment before growling and snapping his hand. Kagome went pale and stiff as the steak knife imbedded itself in the wood of the table. Inuyasha glared at Naraku and held up his hands. Kagome stood for a moment before fleeing to the front hall. Sesshomaru marched up the steps to the dining area and pushed Inuyasha down onto the table, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on Naraku as he followed Bankotsu up the stairs.

"Alright, ya bastard, let's find out who you are," Sesshomaru said, reaching into his pocket. He found a wallet and flipped through it. Sesshomaru finally found a licence and pulled it out. "Inuyasha Taisho…what the hell?" Sesshomaru glared at him. "According to this, you were born 1895."

"So…that would make him how old?" Mushin asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo.

"What's his room?" he snapped.

Five," Kikyo replied.

"Check it out," Sesshomaru said. Bankotsu nodded and headed towards the stairs.

"Now…who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Read the I.D.," Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru hit him.

"Look officer, I'm a busy man, I'd just like to get what's mine and be on my way," Naraku said, sitting down beside Mushin.

"Yeah, what is it he has anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku locked eyes on Inuyasha.

"It's small, made out of stone and iron. It's in the shape of a key," he explained. Sesshomaru nodded and patted Inuyasha up and down.

"He's clean," he replied, looking up at Naraku. Naraku raised his eyebrows and leaned over the table.

"Where'd ya stash it?" he whispered. Inuyasha lifted his head and spat. Naraku sighed and raised his sleeve to wipe off his cheek.

"Alright…I can wait."

- - - - - - - - - -

Bankotsu edged up the stairs, gun at the ready. He went to the first door and opened the door to Inuyasha's room. He took a step inside and paused.

"Oh…God," a voice moaned. Bankotsu frowned and leaned back to look down the balcony. A door was narrowly ajar.

"Like that baby?" a second voice replied. Bankotsu edged down the balcony.

"No no, not again!" the first voice protested. Bankotsu scowled and kicked down the door.

"Freeze!" he roared, cocking his gun. Ayame screamed and jumped off the bed, wrapping her arms around her chest and kneeling down. Bankotsu's eyes widened. Kouga's limbs had been handcuffed to the bedposts, and two red and black cables lay on the side of the bed, connecting to…Bankotsu stared at the bedside table, or rather, what was on it.

"Is that a car battery?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"That right?" Sesshomaru nodded, talking on a cellphone. Kikyo was sitting with Kagome on another sofa to the side. Mushin was still at the table with Naraku and Inuyasha, while Miroku was leafing through the fridge in the kitchen. "Alright. Thanks," Sesshomaru hung up. "That was the station," he said, pulling Inuyasha's head up by the hair. "According to their records, Inuyasha Taisho _died_ in the 1950's. So, again, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"I checked his room," Bankotsu called, walking down the stairs. A dressed Kouga and Ayame in a nightgown and a robe walked before him. "It's empty." Naraku rolled his eyes.

"You crafty little bastard," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Look who's talking," Inuyasha muttered. Mushin gasped and jumped to his feet.

"I know where it is!" he cried, rushing around the table. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Mushin, no!" he roared, getting up. Sesshomaru pushed him back down.

"I saw him stash it and didn't even notice," Mushin explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Damn it, don't…" Inuyasha hissed. Mushin winced and knelt down, reaching under the table. There was a clunk, and Inuyasha's face fell. Mushin stood up, a small object in his hand, and Naraku's eyes lit up.

In Mushin's hand lay a small, round object of stone. It was a ring, carved from stone, finely smoothed. Iron bars ran through it, making the shape of a cross. Along the ring of stone lay seven pieces of iron in the shape of stars. What looked like a lid was on the "top" of the iron cross.

"Hold on," Sesshomaru said, answering his ringing cellphone. Naraku smiled and set his briefcase on the table.

"Mr. Sakai," he said, flipping it open. Black foam lined the inside, the middle having an indentation in the shape of the relic in Mushin's hand. Mushin looked up. "If you please," Naraku prodded.

"Don't listen to him!" Inuyasha grunted. Mushin looked down at his hand.

"Actually, before you give it back, open it up, who knows what kind of stuff he's crammed in it," Naraku continued. Mushin looked up at him.

"Hold on," Sesshomaru said, hanging up his phone and grabbing Mushin's arm. He put the key in the briefcase and snapped it shut. "Bank," Sesshomaru ordered, holding the case out. Bankotsu took it and grabbed Inuyasha's hands, leading him out of the dining area.

"My key?' Naraku asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"We'll have to keep it for evidence for a bit, of course," Sesshomaru replied. Naraku smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he agreed, turning to watch Bankotsu lead Inuyasha to the front door. "See ya 'yash!" he called with a laugh.

"You won't miss him," Sesshomaru grunted. Naraku frowned as cold metal hit his wrist, and looked over his shoulder to see the officer handcuff him. "See, that was the station. Those cars you two wrecked earlier were both _stolen_, and there's no record of anyone named 'Naraku' in the computers. So we're gonna lock you two up for a night, see if you wanna tell us the truth in the morning." Sesshomaru pushed Naraku out of the dining area, and he stopped.

"Ya know, Inuyasha," Naraku sighed, shaking his head. Inuyasha turned as Naraku shrugged. "I was really hoping to avoid this," Naraku explained. And with that, he sneered, pulled his handcuff chain apart, brought up a fist, spun around…

And punched through Sesshomaru's head.

Ayame let out a scream as Naraku's knuckles burst through the back of the officer's skull. The other occupants let out similar cries of surprise and horror. Naraku scowled and put a hand on the corpse's shoulder, struggling to free his hand. Inuyasha spun around and glared at Bankotsu, who was staring at the scene with a slack jaw.

"The keys!" he roared. Bankotsu didn't respond. Inuyasha scowled and looked around. He ran to Kikyo's desk and spun around, looking over his shoulder as he pulled his cuffs taut and pulled them down over a loose nail. They snapped. Naraku ripped Sesshomaru's head off and flung his arm out, the head flying out a window. He turned and leapt over the sofa. Bankotsu screamed and threw the briefcase across the room, the item landing neatly on the table in front of the sofa. Naraku reached for it with a grin.

Inuyasha bounded onto the table and dove, tackling him to the ground. Naraku hissed as the table and sofa snapped under their weight. Inuyasha grabbed a lamp from the table by the sofa and grabbed it by the neck, swinging it into Naraku's face. Naraku fell backwards over the back of the sofa, and Inuyasha grabbed the briefcase, clipping it open and grabbing the key. Naraku leapt back over the edge of the sofa with a snarl, and Inuyasha slammed the key up into the arm reaching for him.

The arm of the coat burst into flame, and Naraku's skin boiled under the touch of the key. With a roar, Naraku spun around, pushed Inuyasha away, and leapt out the broken window Sesshomaru's head had made.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha got up and ran to the window, the other hotel residents following suit.

"God damn stupid sons of bitches!" Naraku raged, pulling off his ruined coat and flinging it to the ground. "You damn bastard, 'yash! Why the fuck do we have to do this again!" he demanded, glaring at the man in question. "All you idiots had to do was give me the fucking key! 'Oh no, we're humans, we have to fight the fucking goddamn piece of shit good fight'!" Naraku mocked, his eyes flashing red. Everyone but Inuyasha stepped back. Naraku ran a hand through his hair and held up a hand.

"Ya know what, you all wanna die, fine, it'll be my fucking pleasure," Naraku growled, holding up a finger. His nail grew longer and sharper. "Attention residents of the rundown pisshole!" Naraku called. "This building, is hereby…condemned." And with that, he drew his nail down his palm. A two-inch cut appeared, glowing red for a moment, before it began to bleed black blood.

"What the hell?" Kagome whispered. Naraku whistled as he flung his hand out, gobs of the dark substance splashing on the ground.

"Exactly," Inuyasha muttered. The pools of black blood bubbled on the ground, and grew larger. Clouds thundered in the distance and Naraku wiped off his hand on his pants and smirked. The pools of blood grew even larger, most of them a foot wide, flames spurting up randomly. As the hotel guests watched, the largest pool began to rise. A form appeared, rising from the blood. There was a plume of flame as the form completed itself.

Naraku held up his arms as vaguely humanoid forms appeared from his blood. As the forms finished taking shape, they stood four feet tall, and dripped with translucent slime. They vaguely resembled half-decomposed skeletons, stringy grey hair reaching from their skulls, their eyes glowing greens. They screeched and surrounded Naraku, looking up at him and stroking his chest with long claws.

"Get back from the window," Inuyasha ordered. Everyone did as he said, and Inuyasha pulled the key from his pocket and flipped open the lid. He lowered the top to the windowpane. A few drops of ruby blood spilled out, and Inuyasha quickly closed the lid. The blood glowed and spread out along the edge of the window, before flashing and vanishing.

"Hey 'yash!" Naraku sneered. Inuyasha looked up. The pools of black blood were gone, along with the demons. "Have fun!" he laughed. Inuyasha glared and flipped him the finger before marching into the hotel.


	4. No Way Out

The Seventh Key 

Chapter 4

No Way Out

"Get back from the windows and doors!" Inuyasha snapped, pushing back from the window and marching through the hotel. He knelt down by Sesshomaru's headless body and grabbed his gun.

"What the hell were those things?" Kikyo cried, staring at the window from a distance.

"Demons," Inuyasha said, throwing open the front door of the hotel and aiming into the darkness. He knelt and opened the lid of the key, a few more drops of blood leaking out to the doorframe. As Kagome came up behind him, the blood grew and traveled over the entire doorframe. As the two lines met at the top, there was a flash like someone stretching red plastic wrap over the door, before it went clear and the red vanished.

"What is that stuff?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha jumped up and spun to level the gun at her face. He scowled and dropped his arm.

"It keeps them from us. Now make yourself useful and guard the back door until I get there," he replied, tossing her the gun. Kagome fumbled and caught it as Inuyasha went to the windows and began pouring more blood on the panes. Kagome walked to the kitchen door and looked out the window, looking down at the gun.

"We can hold out in here until the morning, then we make a break for it. They're a lot weaker in the daylight, they'll chase us but they'll give up," Inuyasha called, crossing the hall and lifting Bankotsu's gun from his belt on the way.

"What the fuck are those things, what the hell do they want?" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha began sealing the other windows.

"Pay attention. Demons, and right now they want in, and this," Inuyasha growled, gesturing with the key in his hand.

"What the hell do they want that for?" Kikyo sputtered, fumbling with the combination to a safe under her desk.

"Long story, no time. Just know they'll do whatever they can to get it. That includes killing each of us, so watch yourselves," the man called, walking to the desk. "There any other exits in and out of here?" he asked.

"The windows on the second floor," Kikyo replied. Inuyasha nodded and started towards the back door.

"All clear?" he asked. Kagome looked out the window and nodded. Inuyasha pushed past her and unlocked the door, kneeling down and opening the lid of the key.

There was a shriek, and Inuyasha was pushed onto his back as a demon swung down from the doorframe and tackled him. The gun and the key went skidding behind him on the floor. Inuyasha reached up to grab the claws reaching for his face and grappling with it.

"Shoot the damn thing!" he snarled, head butting it. Kagome brought the gun up and fired. A bullet tore into the demon's shoulder. A second shot hit the collarbone. "The eyes, shoot the eyes!" Inuyasha ordered. Kagome fired, and the creature recoiled as it's left eye exploded. Kagome fired again. The eye sockets lit up in a flash of green light, and bolts of energy shot out. Kagome screamed and ducked as it hit the wallpaper and charred it black. Inuyasha stood up and picked up the key and gun.

"Nice shot," he said, sealing the door. Kagome looked down at the gun and swallowed.

"I've never shot a gun before," she muttered, turning the weapon over. "Never even held one, never mind using it to kill something."

"It gets easier," Inuyasha replied, walking past her.

"So I shouldn't worry?" Kagome whispered, looking up at him.

"If that's how you want to interpret it," the man snorted. Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the second floor, key in hand. Kouga came up to the kitchen door and looked out the window at the demon's corpse.

"Son of a bitch," he growled, shaking his head. Behind him, Mushin came in and reached into the fridge.

"Don't let it get to ya man, like the guy said, we can wait it out," he advised. "C'mon Kagome, spend a little time with my good friends Bud and Weiser," Mushin chuckled, pulling a sixpack from the fridge and leading Kagome out of the room.

"See anything out there?" Ayame asked. Kouga scowled and turned around.

"Come on, we've out of here," he snapped, grabbing her arm.

"What, are you crazy?" she hissed. "Inuyasha said-"

"_Fuck _Inuyasha!" Kouga replied. "He said it himself, they want that damn key and are gonna kill us to get it. I don't have the damn key and I don't give a shit what happens to the jackass. You wanna die, fine. I'm going to my truck and heading home," Kouga marched to the front doors. Kikyo was on the phone, hammering the buttons.

"The line is dead," she sighed. The lights flickered, and she looked up at they went out. "Right on cue," she muttered. She shook her head and went back to the safe under the desk. Kouga marched past with Ayame on his heels. Miroku looked up from the couch.

"Where the hell are you going?" he muttered. Kouga threw open the door and peered out.

"Look, there's no demons or shit, my truck is just over there," Kouga hissed, turning to Ayame. "Come on, we stay here and we're fucked." Kouga slowly stepped out the door and looked to the side. The horizon was empty, although the cloudy skies above were still flashing with thunder.

"Kouga!" Ayame whispered, gulping. Kouga smirked and waved his hand forward as he jogged down the steps of the hotel. Ayame slowly stepped out and followed him.

"See? Come on, let's go," Kouga laughed, stepping forward. Suddenly, the hotel door slammed shut behind them. Kouga spun around, and Ayame squeaked.

"Kouga!" she screamed. Kouga looked over his shoulder to see a small head with glowing green eyes emerge from behind an old trashcan.

"Shit," he cursed, running for the door. Ayame followed him. Inside the hotel, Bankotsu and Miroku tugged on the door handle furiously.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha roared, running down the stairs to the balcony.

"They're stuck outside!" Miroku called. Inuyasha ran to the door and pushed Bankotsu aside, pressing the key to the door. There was a small hiss and the door flashed. Inuyasha pulled it open and was knocked down by Kouga as he ran in.

"Ayame!" Miroku cried, running out. Ayame had collapsed onto her backside at the bottom of the stairs as the demon advanced. Miroku wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her up the steps. Ayame lifted herself up as the to reached the top of the stairs. Inuyasha raised his gun and fired twice. The demon squealed as its eyes exploded. The green energy arced into the air and hit Miroku, knocking him against the wall.

"Miroku!" Ayame cried, running to him. Inuyasha turned and slammed his fist into Kouga's chin.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he demanded. Ayame and Bankotsu carried Miroku into the hotel.

"Want some help?" Naraku asked. Ayame turned and screamed, stumbling back and tripping over Miroku's limp form. Naraku stood just outside the door in a pair of sunglasses and a new black coat. "Yo," he said, waving.

"Don't worry, he can't pass the barrier," Inuyasha droned, walking towards the door. Naraku rolled his eyes and shook head.

"Here we go again, the guardian takes shelter, the collector kills everyone, just give it up Yash, you're all gonna die so just give me the God damn-." Naraku was cut off as Inuyasha slammed the door in his face.

"Miroku, you okay?" Ayame asked as the man groaned.

"I think so," he groaned, sitting up.

"What the fuck was that, Kouga?" Kikyo snapped. "You nearly got yourself killed and left Ayame out there!"

"She followed me, her own fault, bitch," Kouga snarled. "You said it yourself, asshole, they're gonna kill every one of us to get to you and that key thing you've got," he said to Inuyasha. "So I say, why? Why the hell should we do anything for you? You tried to steal Kurama's car, tried to kill Kagome, and we all know you're a criminal. So I say, if they want you, we give you to them. Save our own asses," he finished. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kouga, if you want to give them the key, go ahead, you just have to get it," he replied. Kouga took a step forward, and Inuyasha raised his gun to shove the barrel against his forehead. "And if you try, I'm gonna have to kill you," he said, cocking the gun. Kouga stared at him for a moment before holding up his hands and falling backwards onto the couch.

"Fine, whatever," he growled, flipping Inuyasha the finger.

"You guys keep an eye on him, I'm gonna finish sealing the upstairs," Inuyasha ordered, heading back to the stairs. Ayame and Mushin were busy checking on Miroku, and Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting silently. Kikyo ducked under the desk and finished the code on the safe, pulling it open.

"Bank," she called, tossing him something. Bankotsu caught it and looked it over. A shotgun.

"Where the hell did this come from?" he asked. Kikyo pulled another from the safe.

"I keep two in the safe. You never know when some slime is gonna start causing trouble," she explained, checking the cartridges.

"Tell me about it," Kouga muttered, glaring up at the balcony. Kikyo followed his gaze and snorted.

"I didn't mean him."


	5. Temptation

**Sorry for the late update, but this past Friday was my 19****th**** birthday!**

**Eh heh...sorry about the last "update", somehow I uploaded a chapter for my Yugioh story instead. Oops!**

The Seventh Key

Chapter 5

Temptation

Kouga lay back against the couch and glared at Inuyasha walking along the balcony. He snorted and looked back at Ayame trying to revive Miroku, slumped in a chair.

"Come on 'roku, wake up," she murmured, patting his cheek.

"Give me a fucking break," Kouga muttered. Ayame shot to her feet and marched over to stand over him.

"Shut up, Kouga! It's your own damn fault he's like this!" Ayame stomped up the stairs angrily, and Kouga gritted his teeth as he followed.

"Hey, don't you pin this on me! He's the idiot that tried to save you, not me!" he snapped. Ayame spun around just outside the door to her room.

"Oh yeah, what a great defense! Go to hell!" she spat, slapping him across the face. Kouga's eyes went wide as Ayame slammed the door to her room and locked it. Kouga slammed his fist into the wood.

"Fine, be a bitch! Fuck you!" he snarled. Inside, Ayame flopped down on the bed and burst into tears.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha knelt in front of the broken window and opened the cap of the key. A few drops of ruby blood dripped out, stretching and sealing the window. He nodded and slipped the key back into his pocket, turning and heading for the door.

Lightning flashed, and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks at the light flashing through the window. The wooden strips over the window were cracked and old, but the shape…lightning flashed again, and Inuyasha flinched.

_The mallet slammed and drove the stake deeper, blood leaking from the wounds._

Inuyasha's eyes clenched shut.

_"Raise him up!" the soldiers shouted. The ropes tied to the top pulled, erecting the effigy._

Lightning flashed once more as Inuyasha opened his eyes, the light showing through and casting the shadow of the window across the floor, clearly in the shape of a…

_The giant cross rose across the dirt as the Roman soldiers packed dirt around its base to hold it up._

_"Alright, let's go," one of the Romans ordered. The soldiers slipped away, and he crept from his hiding place, creeping towards the giant wooden cross standing high in the sun. The stakes dripped blood from the wrists and to the ground. He crept closer, and heard a hiss. He spun around. A cloaked figure stood behind him. The face was shrouded in darkness but for two glowing red eyes._

_"The key…" the figure hissed, holding out a claw. He looked down at his pouch and reached into it, pulling out a gleaming iron and stone key. "The key!" the figure demanded. He looked down at the object, and slowing reached out his hand._

_"Inuyasha…"_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha!"

The man spun around, and Kagome screamed, jumping back at the barrel of the gun pointed at her forehead. Inuyasha growled.

"Stop doing that!" he hissed.

"Sorry, but you were spaced. You okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked back at the window.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" he replied.

"Just wondering if you wanted some help," Kagome explained.

"I said I'm fine, go downstairs," he snapped.

"Yeesh, _sor_-ry," Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the door. Inuyasha watched her go and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about before," he called. Kagome stopped and turned back. "About the knife…trying to kill you," he explained.

"Don't worry about it, I get it," she replied. "Thing is though, I knew you wouldn't do it. I had a feeling about you." Inuyasha nodded and sighed, sitting back on the bed of the room. "Hey, question," Kagome perked up. Inuyasha lifted his head. "Seriously…who are you?" He shrugged.

"Nobody…just an old, old man…" Inuyasha look at his gloved hand and sighed again. "Running on borrowed time and having to pay it back." He stared for a moment before climbing to his feet. "Come on, the floor is sealed. Let's head downstairs."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Don't you have any real food around this shithole?" Kouga called, pushing around some dusty items in the fridge.

"Like I'd tell you," Kikyo shot back, drumming her fingers on the counter. Miroku had woken up and was rubbing his temples nursing a headache. Kagome and Bankotsu were just lounging around.

"Actually," Kagome muttered, staring out the window. "There were a bunch of crates downstairs. I've never looked in any of them."

"Great," Kouga sighed, walking to the basement stairs. "Bank, c'mon," he called. Bankotsu looked over at him from the dining area.

"I don't take orders from you," he glared. Kouga gritted his teeth.

"Am I the only one who thinks that jackass is full of shit? I the only one with balls here?" he roared.

"Not if you keep mouthing off like that," Kikyo snickered. Kouga flipped her the finger.

"M…what happened?" Miroku groaned, blinking his eyes open. Kouga looked back and shook his head.

"Oh goody, the avenging hero," he sneered, heading for the basement steps. Miroku watched him with a glare.

"What'd I miss?" he asked. Bankotsu shrugged.

"Kouga was an asshole and sent Ayame to her room," he said. Miroku frowned.

"She ok?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Ayame sat at the edge of the bed, dabbing at her eyes with a Kleenex. Damn it, why did Kouga have to be such an asshole? She pulled up the shoulders of her robe and sniffed.

Then a hand pulled the shoulders back down.

Ayame jumped to her feet and turned. The room lay empty. The white satin curtains hanging from the ceiling over her bed fluttered in a breeze that, thanks to the closed window, shouldn't be fluttering. Ayame swallowed and slowly crept to the door.

_"Poor, poor Ayame…" _Naraku cooed. Ayame's eyes went wide slightly at the sound of the demon's voice, but she kept walking. _"I'll tell you right now, I may be a demon but if there is one thing even I think is evil, it's making a pretty girl cry." _Ayame blinked as a golden light filled the room. She gasped as warmth hit her skin.

_"I'm sorry, did I say pretty? I meant beautiful. Because you are, Ayame, you _are_ beautiful," _Naraku continued. Ayame felt a hand brush her hair back, and she looked over her shoulder. The golden warmth was radiating like a brilliant beacon from the window. _"See, guys like Kouga are good for sex, but assholes like that have no idea how to treat women. And Miroku's sweet, but let's face it, he can't be the man that you want…that you need."_

Ayame stepped up to the window. Naraku stood on the ground below, glasses pushed up onto his forehead and violet eyes glittering.

_"I can be that man…I can give you what you want…everything you want," _Naraku's voice said, even as his lips curled into a small smile. Ayame felt fresh tears roll down her cheek as her hand raised to press against the glass. _"I can give you everything your amazing heart desires…all I ask is for one thing in return…"_ Naraku raised a hand and held it up to her. Ayame's mouth fell open as her eyes drifted shut.

_"Let me in."_

- - - - - - - - - -

"What is all this crap?" Kouga muttered, opening another crate. "Letters, sheet metal…what the?" Kouga pulled a glass jar. "This food?" he asked, opening the lid and sniffing. "Uh, not anymore," he groaned, tossing it behind him with a crash. He moved the crate down to the floor and reached for the next one, running a hand through his hair to straighten it from the breeze.

Breeze? Kouga looked up and frowned, staring at the wooden wall of planks behind the crates. He lifted a hand to the rotting wood.

Wind rushed over his fingers.

Kouga grinned and stood up, turning to look around the basement.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ayame?" Miroku called, knocking softly on her door. It creaked slightly, and he pushed it open. "How you feeling?" he asked. Ayame was sitting on the side of her bed, staring at the window. The room was filled with lit candles. "You okay?" Miroku repeated. Ayame turned and smiled.

"Miroku," she whispered, standing up.

"Just wanted to see how you feel," he explained, closing the door. Ayame shrugged.

"Great…just great," she replied, walking up to him. Miroku swallowed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know…I never did thank you properly for saving my life…" she purred.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you-" Miroku was cut off as Ayame tightened her hold on his neck and pulled into a needy kiss. Miroku's eyes went wide as Ayame's tongue leisurely swabbed his mouth before she pulled back.

"Wha…what…" he stammered. Ayame's eyes twinkled.

"I've seen the way you look at me…do you want me?" she asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered instantly.

"Do you love me?" Ayame continued, her breath washing over his lips.

"Yes," he repeated. Ayame smiled and took his head, leading his to her bed and pushing him back.

"I think I need to thank you for that too," she whispered, lowering down.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Upstairs is sealed," Inuyasha said, walking downstairs with Kagome. "There any other way in and out of this?"

"You mean besides the doors and windows?" Kikyo snorted.

"Good. As long as we wait the night, we'll be fine. But be careful, even if they can't get in, Naraku can create illusions and try to tempt you. Whatever you do, don't listen to him, you're practically inviting them to possess you," Inuyasha warned.

A scream tore through the air upstairs a moment later.


	6. The Demons Among Us

The Seventh Key

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been having fun with Displacement and am now back to school. But, better late than never!**

**Hope you guys didn't like Ayame or Miroku too much :p.**

Chapter 6

The Demons Among Us

Inuyasha rushed up the stairs, Bankotsu, Kagome and Kikyo right behind him. As he emerged on the balcony, Inuyasha cocked his gun. The door to Ayame's room was banging, and a green light was shining from the crack between the door and the floor. Inuyasha lowered the gun and kicked the door it.

On the bed lay Miroku, at least, what was left of him – a demon weating Ayame's nightgown had its claws wrapped around his face and throat, blood flowing from several deep scratches. Inuyasha raised the gun and fired. The demon lifted Miroku's body up, and the bullet neatly pierced the back of his skull. With a snarl, the body was thrown through the air, knocking Inuyasha on his back. The demon pounced on him not a moment later.

"Holy shit!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha flipped open the satchel on his belt and grabbed the key from it. He brought it up, but a quick wave of the arm flung it from his grasp before the demon's jaws came towards his face. Inuyasha lifted his arms and grabbed the creature's shoulders, holding it back. The key slid along the wood of the balcony where Kouga was running up the stairs. The lid slipped open, and a single ruby drop fell onto the edge of the landing as Kikyo ran and picked it up.

"Move!" she shouted, pushing Bankotsu aside with the barrel of her shotgun. She raised the key up and slammed it towards the demon. Its claw wrapped around Kikyo's wrist and jerked it, slammed Kikyo's elbow into the doorframe. Kikyo screamed as the demon twisted and pulled. Her lower arm snapped off, and Kikyo fell back as blood poured from what had been her arm. The demon raised the arm and hand – still clutching the key – and turned to bound towards the window. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's shotgun and lifted himself up to fire. The demon's head exploded as the shells shattered its skull and pierced its eyes. Kikyo's arm fell to the floor in the wake of the explosion.

- - - - - - - - - -

"AHHHH!" Kikyo screamed as Kagome poured more rum into the frying pan in which the stump of Kikyo's arm was resting. Bankotsu was off to the side making a crude covering for the wound from a tablecloth and duct tape.

"Give that thing!" Kikyo snapped, grabbing the rum and taking a long drink.

"Here, this will have to do," Bankotsu said, slipping the covering over her arm.

"This is bullshit, we have to get her to a hospital before she dies from blood loss or something!" Kagome protested.

"We're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha snapped. "We stay here, she'll be fine."

"Is it me, or has listening to you got us _fucking_ nowhere?" Kouga yelled. "Ayame's dead, the cop's dead, Mr. Postman's dead, and the braud over there got her fucking arm ripped off."

"I hate to say it, but Kouga's right for once," Mushin piped up. "No offense guy, but if we can get out of here, we gotta try. We stay here, they'll just pick us off one by one."

"Only if you let them tempt you, is anyone listening to me!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Say what you want about me, but it seems like everyone here is tired of listening to you, seeing as how you've already gotten three people killed," Kouga glared. "Now, Mushin, you've lived here since the Stone Age. There any mines around here?" Mushin thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so, a bunch of off-shots here and there. A big ole one, the Yanardo, runs for a few miles south near town and into the mountains up north," he replied. Kouga smirked.

"Good. Anyone who wants to live, follow me," he said. He stood up and marched over the basement steps.

"Who're you gonna blame when the next person dies then?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome and Bankotsu gave him a pair of blank looks before Bankotsu put Kikyo's remaining arm over his shoulder and helped her to her feet. Inuyasha watched silently as the three stood and moved to the basement steps. Mushin sighed and shrugged before following them. Inuyasha cursed and rolled his eyes, sticking his pistol in his belt before grabbing the shotgun and walking to the steps.

_THUMP_

Inuyasha walked down the steps to see Kouga taking a sledgehammer to the back wooden wall of the room. Everyone else was standing to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" he muttered. Kouga turned and scowled.

"Getting your useless ass out of here," he replied. "Just stand back," he lifted the sledgehammer and slammed it back against the wood with a heavy thud. He drew it back and slammed again. As the heavy metal head hit the wood, Inuyasha's eye twitched. The sledgehammer swung again…

_And slammed the wooden stake deeper through the wrist. The ropes went taut and pulled the cross up as he ran from his hiding place._

_"The key!" he stopped and spun as a hooded creature emerged from the shadows and stretched out a claw. He shook his head and stepped back. The demon stepped forward with its hand out, and screeched as something dripped onto its wrist from above. The demon's wrist smoked and sizzled as it recoiled. He looked up at the blood dripping from the cross above and held up the key in his hands…_

The wood splintered and fell back, bringing Inuyasha from his haze. Kouga slammed the broken planks aside, revealing a dark, dusty shaft into the dirt behind them. He smirked and turned, grabbing Bankotsu's shotgun from him and stepping into the shaft. Mushin grabbed a flashlight from a nearby box and followed. Bankotsu helped Kikyo up the small step inside before the two of them went in.

"You coming or what?" Kagome asked, turning. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and came down the stairs. The two entered the shaft, and Inuyasha paused. He flipped open the satchel on his belt and withdrew the key. A few ruby drops leaked onto the shaft entrance, and he nodded before going deeper.

"You go first, you got the flashlight," Kouga said, gesturing for Mushin to go ahead of him. Mushin nodded and stepped forward. "Besides, you're so liquored up the demons will throw you away if they get ya."

"Ha, don't worry," Mushin chuckled. "I worked at these mines way back, I know them like the back of my hand. The north-south spur leads to town, just a mile outside. We find that shaft and we're fine." As he spoke, Kagome, Kikyo and Bankotsu followed them. Inuyasha had his back to them, keeping his gun trained on side passages as he walked.

"Alright, which way?" Kouga asked as they came to a fork.

"Well, that's the south-north way there," Mushin pointed. "But wait, we came in through the west wall, so…wait, we have a turn not too far back, so…" Mushin fell silent and thought for a moment.

"How about we just wait here for them to find us and ask them to show us the way out?" Inuyasha sneered. Kouga flipped him off without turning. "Just pick a damn direction," he growled.

"Alright, let's see…I think it's that way," Mushin said, heading down a tunnel. The rest of the group followed. Kagome led up the rear, and stopped as a sound reached her ears. It sounded like…crying. She turned and listened before heading down another sidepath.

"How the hell did you work here, it smells like shit," Kouga said behind her.

"Ya get used to it, back then in…" Mushin's voice faded into gibberish as Kagome turned a corner. The crying got louder. She turned once more…

"Shippo?" she asked. The little boy looked up through teary eyes and gasped, huddling back against the wall. "How the hell did you get down here?" Kagome asked. "Come on, come here," she said, holding out her hand. Shippo sniffed and slowly reached out to take it. "What happened, where are your parents?" Kagome lifted Shippo up and walked back to the main passage.

"My…my dad…" Shippo sniffled. Kagome turned to the corner and was met with a roar. Shippo screamed as Kagome dropped him and spun, kicking Kurama in the face…at least, what used to be Kurama. The demon's head snapped to the side as it stumbled back, and Kagome grabbed Shippo to run past.

"THEY'RE HERE!" she screamed. Someone – it sounded like Inuyasha – cursed ahead, and the group came back as they fled down the shaft. The demon Kurama, along with someone in Botan's clothes with another demon behind her came down the shaft Kagome had found Shippo in. Inuyasha followed up the back as the demons gave chase.

Kagome, Shippo and Kouga emerged from the shaft entrance, Bankotsu and Kikyo close behind with Mushin. Behind them, Inuyasha tripped over a rock and fell, turning onto his back as the Kurama demon leaned over him with a roar. Inuyasha backed up as the demon pounced, and felt a hand on his back.

Bankotsu pulled him through the entrance, and the Kurama demon hit air. It screeched an slammed its fists on the barrier angrily as three more demons clustered behind it.

"Don't worry, I sealed the entrance," Inuyasha explained, standing up. Bankotsu nodded as they back up. Kouga sneered and picked up the shotgun.

"Sons of a bitch, four years of minimum wage!" he growled, aiming at the Kurama demon. Inuyasha spun and gasped.

"No!" he cried. Kouga fired, and the Kurama demon roared as the air before it exploded. Flaming wood and demon innards littered the shaft and basement as the barrier shattered. The demons screamed and jumped through the newly opened passage.

"Run!" Inuyasha ordered. Everyone, eve Kouga, listened and dashed up the stairs. Mushin and Bankotsu ran up the stairs to the second floor as Kagome picked up Shippo and followed. Kikyo was behind them. Inuyasha turned at the top of the basement steps and kicked back a demon behind him. He ran up the stairs, turned at the landing, and dove onto the second floor. Behind him the demons came…

And were knocked back as a glowing red barrier flashed on the railing and top step of the balcony.

"What the hell?' Inuyasha gasped.

"When you dropped the key, it leaked a little," Kikyo muttered. Inuyasha nodded and gasped for breath as the demons yowled and slashed at the barrier.

"I guess we've got an 'I told ya so' coming," Mushin said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't worry…at least we're all in one piece…sorry Kikyo," he amended a moment later.

"Forget it, I'll kick your ass later," she replied. The demons glared at them on the steps before turning and heading down the stairs.

"Helloooooo!" the sound of a bell filled the air, and the hotel residents stood up. Naraku stood leaning against the front desk, banging the small bell there. "Hey, think I can get a room?" he called. "I pay well, I got a couple thousand souls in my trunk outside," he offered.

"Fuck you!" Kikyo spat.

"Now that's not very courteous," Naraku pouted. The demons loitered around the lower floor as Naraku whistled and stepped down the basement steps. "See ya later!" he called up.

"We'll see you in hell you bastard!" Kagome shouted.

"From the way things are going, yeah, it's likely," Naraku chuckled.


	7. Lucky Seven

The Seventh Key 

Chapter 7

Lucky Seven

Inuyasha sank back against the wall and tried to tune out the yowls of the demons on the ground floor. He looked to the side at Kagome with her arm around Shippo.

"Who's that?" he asked, standing up.

"His name is Shippo," Kagome replied. Inuyasha knelt down in front of him and frowned.

"I know you. You're the kid who saw me at the car," he muttered. Shippo sniffled and nodded.

"That man with the sheriff came back…my dad told him and leave and he didn't….he told me and my mom to run, and the man came inside…" he explained between sobs. Inuyasha nodded and flipped open the satchel on his belt, withdrawing the key.

"Damn it, Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha lifted the key and pressed it to Shippo's head. "Like they'd possess him, he's a kid," Kagome scolded as he put it away.

"Ya never know, gotta be sure," Inuyasha defended. He went back and sat against the wall. The yowls of the demons kept reaching his ears as he fell back.

"So what now?" Kouga snapped, drawing his attention. "You keep getting us pusher into a smaller and smaller corner."

"Just wait them out, that's all I can tell you," Inuyasha groaned.

"That's bullshit!" Kouga roared.

"You brought those damn things here, we deserve an explanation," Kagome chimed in.

"They're right," Bankotsu agreed. Inuyasha scowled.

"I didn't think it was gonna be tonight, ok!?" he shouted. "There was Ayame, Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo, Mushin and Kouga. Then Bankotsu and Sesshomaru showed up, Naraku killed the sheriff, that's seven. It didn't match up when I got here, I didn't expect it. It all has to line up, seven people, seven stars, seven ke-." Inuyasha stopped himself and rubbed his temples. Kouga snorted while everyone else stared.

"I didn't make this shit up, alright!?" Inuyasha snapped. "I didn't ask to spend my life running, I didn't ask to be immortal, and I sure as _fuck_, didn't ask for _these_!" Inuyasha ripped off his gloved and held out his palm. Everyone stared at it and the seven stars tattooed in a circle on it. Inuyasha pulled the glove back on with a glare.

"Ya wanna know what's going on? Ya wanna?" he demanded. He took a breath and leaned his head back. He pulled out the key and looked down at it. "In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth."

"That's _Genesis_," Kikyo interrupted. "I've read the Bible."

"_Before_ that," Inuyasha muttered, glaring, "the universe was a shapeless void, nothing but darkness. And there were demons in it. Thousands, millions. And they had seven keys formed from the flames of Hell, that focused the power of creation into their hands. Until God said 'let there be light'. And there was light. The demons were vanquished, most of them wiped out, and the keys were scattered across the universe," Inuyasha paused for a moment and took a breath.

"Now, let's jump ahead, two or three hundred thousand years. The demons are rebuilding their army. And they've found six of the keys. And then, about two thousand years ago, the seventh key was uncovered here on Earth. And the demons sent forth their legions to reclaim it."

"Now, to stop them, God tracked down the key Himself. It had been found by a thief named Midoriko. The first demon who found her, chased her, and she tried to hand the key over. God blessed the key, and its holder, and decreed that if she gave it willingly, she would die. So she kept running, and the demon cornered her, and it got burned when…blood fell on its hand. It was the blood of a young carpenter, who was being crucified by the Romans. The demon retreated, and Midoriko…opened up the key, and let the drops of blood from the man's hands fill it."

"Wait a minute," Kagome said. "The blood of a carpenter who was crucified…so, that blood in there belongs to…"

"Some of it," Inuyasha confirmed. "It's gotten pretty diluted over the years. See, every time the Guardian dies, they have to use their own blood to refill it. But the power's still there. Most of what's left here belonged to army gunner named Gerad, a Union soldier who got killed during the Civil War. He passed it on to me while we were in the foxholes and got attacked by the demons."

"Civil War…that makes you _how_ old?" Bankotsu muttered.

"What happens if you run out of blood?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, the blood's the only thing that creates the barrier and keeps them out for good. You run out…no more barriers. No more burning them with its touch. And no passing it on to the next Guardian. No more blood…no more Guardian," he replied. "I protect it, until I find the next Guardian. Then I refill it, pass it on, and die. And they keep running until they meet the next Guardian. I run, and run, and I fight. Then I pass on the key. And then I die," Inuyasha finished. The group was silent for a moment before Inuyasha looked up and smiled bitterly.

"There. Now you know what's going on. Does anyone feel better?" he asked. Everyone stared back in silence before Mushin out a breath.

"I'm really missing that six-pack in the fridge right now," he said. Inuyasha grunted before standing up.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kouga said, standing up behind him. Inuyasha turned. "I'm sorry man, really. Look, I still ain't happy you brought that shit here, but hey, I didn't know the whole…Hell and God thing. You got some balls," Kouga explained, holding out his hand. Inuyasha looked down at it for a moment before taking it and shaking. "Defending humanity from demons…you're a fuckin' hero," Kouga grinned wryly.

"Trust me, it sounds more glamorous than it is," Inuyasha replied. Kouga nodded and shrugged.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha spun around and pushed his way past the others.

"Shippo!" he called. "Dammit! We gotta find him before they do, he couldn't have gone downstairs without us seeing him."

"We gotta check around," Bankotsu said.

"Right. Kouga, keep an eye on them down there. The rest of us, check the bedrooms," Inuyasha ordered. Kouga nodded and moved back as the other guests of the motel filtered to their rooms.

Inuyasha was so busy giving orders he didn't feel the hand slipping into his satchel.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Shippo," Kagome hissed, opening the door of a bedroom. "It's Kagome. You in here?" she asked. She closed the door behind her and knelt to look under the bed. Nothing. She stood and looked behind the door before going to the closet and opening it. Nothing. The room was empty. Kagome sighed and turned around.

_"Hey, do me a favor," _Naraku's voice whispered. Kagome gasped. The bedroom was gone, replaced with a long, moonlit hall lined with posters. _"Don't scream. Just let me say what I have to say. Then you can scream,"_ Naraku finished. Kagome turned to find a blank wall behind her.

_"You're young, smart, beautiful, talented. You deserve the best the world has to offer, Kagome. And look where you are, a run down motel in a run down city," _Naraku said. Kagome turned back and began slowly walking down the hall. The posters were, surprisingly, of her. Various glamorous outfits in cities she had seen in magazines. The first was of her in an evening gown at the Eiffel Tower.

_"You should get out, travel, see the world. I can help you."_ The second was some sort of stone temple from Rome or Greece. _"Rome, Paris, Egypt, Athens, name it, you got it. Consider me a genie, only more handsome," _Naraku chuckled. Kagome looked past the rest of the posters. On the wall at the end of the room hung a plasma-screen TV. She walked up to it.

_"Let's be honest, Inuyasha isn't gonna get you out of here, you heard him, he doesn't expect to get himself out of here," _Naraku continued. As Kagome neared the TV, she made out its image. It was her in some sort of movie, dancing with….Kagome grimaced at the sight of her TV self dancing with Naraku in a ballroom. _"Inuyasha's gonna die, and if you stick with him, so will you." _Kagome watched as the TV Naraku stepped away, and the Kagome on the TV turned and winked out at the real thing. Kagome's eyes widened.

_"Hey, wanna see something? Check this out," _Naraku laughed. The TV Kagome was tossed to the ground as demons burst onto the screen and began ripping into her flesh. Her TV kept staring at her and smiling as she was dismembered by the monsters. Kagome squeaked and stumbled back, hitting a hard chest. She spun around.

"Nasty, isn't it?" Naraku sighed. "It doesn't have to be like that. To be honest I wished it wasn't, blood is damn messy, especially when you go around killing humans for a living," he grinned at the last comment as Kagome back up against the wall. Naraku smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. You give me the key, lose your soul, turn into a demon and look like shit. Where's the deal, right? I know, hey, if I would end up looking like them I wouldn't take that deal either. So, here's a real deal," Naraku lifted Kagome's hand and took it in his own as she glared at him.

"You give me the key, and you can keep your looks. Hell, you're beautiful, Kagome, and young. I know that sounds like a line, and yeah, I've used it before, but it's true. Take it from someone who lived through the Crusades and had a lot of fun with them, you're definitely in my Top Ten. You want to stay young and beautiful forever? I can make it happen. All you have to do is give me the key. Take it from me, you're gonna die anyway, it won't hurt to be friends with one of Hell's elite when you do." Naraku gently pressed his lips to the back of Kagome's hand, and smiled. "What do you say?"

Kagome hocked back in her through and spit. Naraku grimaced as the glob of saliva landed on his cheek. He lifted the sleeve of his coat and wiped it off with a sigh.

"Ok, obviously our relationship has some trust issues," he muttered, shrugging. He pulled out his sunglasses from his pocket and slipped them on. "That's ok, we have an eternity to work on that." Naraku flung out a hand, and Kagome gasped as she was pulled forward. His fingers wrapped around her chin.

"I will get that key," he whispered. "One way or the other, it's going to be mine, and you and all your friends are going to die. And the sooner you wise up and make it easier on yourself, the better it'll be for the both of us," Naraku smiled and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"A simple deal, Kagome," he chuckled. "You let me in, and I'll let you _out_." With that, Naraku spun her around, and Kagome was standing back in the bedroom. She turned to look at the empty closet before swallowing heavily and hurrying out of the room.


	8. The Face of Sin

The Seventh Key

Chapter 8

The Face of Sin

A shotgun pushed the door open, and Kikyo shouldered it open with what was left of her arm. She looked around the room and stepped inside, Bankotsu behind her. Kikyo frowned and looked up a ladder leading into the attic. She handed Bankotsu the shotgun and climbed up. As she neared the top, she sniffed and let out a gag at the smell of alcohol.

"Mushin you drunken bastard!" she groaned, climbing up. Mushin spit out the rum from the bottle in his hand and tried to hide it beside one of several dusty crates.

"Hey, found the kid!" he cried, pointing. Shippo was sitting on another crate with a pile of old comic books beside him.

"Bullshit, knowing you, he found you!" Kikyo growled. "Bank, come up," she called. "I forgot about this place. Mushin, get your drunk ass downstairs, take the kid and find Inuyasha. We gotta seal those windows before they find them." Kikyo gestured to two windows with dusty blinds covering them as Bankotsu emerged from the ladder.

"Yeah yeah," Mushin groaned, grabbing his flashlight and the rum and heading for the ladder. "Look out below Bank," he said.

"And leave the bottle," Kikyo ordered. Mushin groaned and set the rum on the floor before going down. Shippo followed him. Kikyo rolled her eyes and shook her head. Something caught her eye, and she looked down. Four bags of mail were sitting on the floor amid the crates.

"Hey, Bank," she said, waving him over. Bankotsu looked up as Kikyo picked up one of the letters. "Check this out."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey," Inuyasha called. Kouga turned from the stairs. "They do anything?"

"Besides glare and yowl at me? Not a thing," Kouga replied, shaking his head. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome emerged from one of the other room.

"Hey, Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up and gave a short nod before walking around the balcony to them. "Ok, Kagome, you come with me and find everyone else. Kouga, you keep on the lookout," Inuyasha said. Kouga nodded and looked back downstairs as Kagome followed Inuyasha with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Yash," Mushin whispered, pushing open a door. His jaw dropped as he walked into the room, and his lips curled up. "Holy…" he laughed.

"Oh, it's Mushin!"

Mushin's eyes went wide. The door led to a large Hawaiian-decorate room. Colored lights, music and palm trees covered the room. In one corner of the room lay several television sets. And sitting at virtually every table in the room, was a women. And not one of them had on a single scrap of clothing.

"Oh Mushin, I just love you," one of this cooed, draping herself over his back. "You're so sexy…" she purred.

"Hey Mushin, drink up," another giggled, offering him a beer. "You could use a long, hard one…I could too," she winked. Mushin laughed and held up his hands as the two led him through the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Calm down ladies, there's plenty of me to go around!" he called, looking around the room.

"Uh…Mushin?" Shippo asked, looking around the dark bedroom. "Who are you talking to?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, have a bite," a girl pouted, holding out a grapefruit. "My grapefruits are delicious."

"I'm sure they are," Mushin replied, walking to the bar. The various nude women about the room flocked to the counter, hands crawling over him. "Hey, barkeep!" Mushin called. The bartender turned and lifted a hand to remove his cigarette. He had on dark sunglasses and a baseball cap over a nude chest with a vest and surfer shorts. "A round for all my ladies here, and then, I'll have a round _from _all the ladies here!" Mushin laughed. The girls laughed with him as the bartender took a glass and a bottle.

"Sure thing, Mushin!" he nodded, setting down the glass and popping open the bottle. "Here ya go, absinthe, nothing fucks you up faster. Right ladies?"

"Well maybe not_nothing_," the girls said in unison. Mushin chuckled and took the glass, looking down at the liquid curiously. It was bright green.

"This okay to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, it's on the house," the bartender assured him. Mushin slowly lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink. "There ya go, good shit huh?" the bartender chuckled.

"Hell yeah, kinda thick," Mushin agreed, licking his lips. He downed the rest of the glass and slid it across the counter. "Another."

"You're the boss," the bartender said, refilling the glass. Mushin took a long drink, and the bartender leaned in. "Hey," he whispered. Mushin lowered the glass and looked at him. The bartender lowered his sunglasses, crimson eyes gleaming.

"Ya know, you can't spell absinthe, without sin," Naraku chuckled. Mushin looked down at his glass, and Naraku flicked open a pocket knife. "Here," Naraku sneered, running the knife down his palm. Glowing green blood oozed from the cut, and Naraku squeezed some into Mushin's glass. "Another one on the house for ya."

- - - - - - - - - -

"What is all that shit?" Bankotsu asked. Kikyo shook her head slowly as she opened up the sacks.

"That son of a bitch Miroku," she hissed. "The post office was right, he was swiping our mail!" Kikyo looked at one of the letters, from Miroku himself. Bankotsu looked at a crate with a strap coming out of it, and lifted the lid.

"Holy shit," he muttered. Kikyo leaned over and gasped. Dozens of handguns littered the crate underneath a sack of mail. Kikyo read the letter Miroku had written.

"The crazy bastard was gonna wipe out the post office!" Kikyo muttered. "Crazy son of a bitch…"

"Well, he was gonna have to do it with a baseball bat," Bankotsu replied, running a hand over the handguns. "None of them have any ammo cartridges," he explained. He turned and opened a crate next to the crate of guns, and whistled. "On second thought…" Kikyo turned as Bankotsu held up a bulletproof vest with eight hand-grenades strapped to it. Two metal poles connected all the pins. "Maybe he didn't need any ammo."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha pushed open the door of the bedroom.

"Who's there?" he called. Someone in the room was whimpering. Kagome peered through the darkness by the light of Inuyasha's flashlight. Someone was kneeling behind the bed.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stepped forward and began to finish pushing the door open. It stopped.

Mushin leapt out from behind the door, eyes glowing bright green. Inuyasha raised his shotgun, and Mushin knocked it away, grabbing his throat.

"Gonna have a hell of a time!" Mushin laughed, throwing him against the wall. He leapt across the room and held Inuyasha up the wall by the throat.

"Kagome, help!" he called, kicking Mushin. Kagome stared blankly.

_"I will get that key," _ Naraku's voice echoed in her head. _"You and your friends are going to die…"_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo and Bankotsu looked up at the scream.

"Get down there!" Kikyo snapped. Bankotsu nodded and scurried down the ladder. Kikyo thought for a moment and pulled on the vest of grenades, running to the ladder.

"Welcome to Naraku's Bar and Grill!" Naraku grinned, emerging from the hole with a silver tray and lid in his hand. Kikyo jumped back. "We have a lovely steak on the grill now along with some plump sausages and some fine imported beer in the lounge. For new customers, I recommend the special," Naraku continued, lifting the lid from his tray. Kikyo's eyes went wide. "Freshly Severed Limb, obtained right off the living body and still whole. A tender cut like this fetches a good price on the market," Naraku said, running a finger over the bloody forearm lying on a pile of lettuce and vegetables. "You want your arm sweetheart? I can make it happen," Naraku offered. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and held out her stump of an arm. "That a yes?" Naraku chuckled, lifting the tray closer.

"No," Kikyo growled. Naraku's grin vanished. "I'm giving you the finger, ass-wipe. You can take that arm and shove it up the asses of your little friends down there," she finished. Naraku shrugged.

"Obviously you need more time to go over our menu. That's ok, another waiter will be by for your order later," he said. He hopped down the hole in a flash of green light, and vanished.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Stop it Mushin!" Shippo cried. Kagome swallowed and picked up Inuyasha's fallen shotgun.

"Don't make me do this Mushin," she pleaded. Inuyasha lifted a hand to his satchel and reached inside. He gasped as Mushin's grip tightened.

"The key is gone!" he called.

- - - - - - - - - -

He held the key out and took a step down the stairs. Another step. The demons began to climb up, and Kouga jumped back up to the balcony, pulling the key back.

"Excuse me boys," Naraku said, jogging past them with his briefcase. He looked up at Kouga and smiled. "What's shaking Kouga?" he asked.

"You look like a businessman," Kouga muttered. "A really evil, sick, twisted businessman."

"Guilty as charged," Naraku nodded.

"I want to cut a deal," Kouga continued, flashing the key. Naraku shrugged and set his briefcase on the stairs.

"Ok, let's chat," he grinned, crossing his arms.


	9. Last Man Standing

The Seventhy Key 

Chapter 9

Last Man Standing

"Kagome, help me!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome looked down at the shotgun and swallowed.

"Mushin, snap out of it," she begged. Mushin spun around and slammed Kagome across the room. The shotgun fell to the floor. Inuyasha beat on Mushin's armed as his stranglehold tightened.

"Dammit, help me! He's not Mushin anymore!" Inuyasha insisted. Kagome groaned and got up. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried again. Kagome dove and grabbed the shotgun, twisting it up. She fired, and Mushin screeched as the blast tore into his knees. Inuyasha pulled back his fist and land a punch, then another. Kagome fired again, and Mushin fell back as his legs fell apart into piles of glowing flesh. Kagome stood and fired at his head. Mushin let out a final cry of agony as his eyes shot out daggers of green energy, his body going exploding. Kagome coughed and stumbled back. Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder.

"Good work," he panted, rubbing his throat. "You okay kid?" he called to Shippo. The boy nodded quickly.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What can I do for you?" Naraku asked.

"I want out," Kouga said, holding the key back. "I hand over the key, you let me walk."

"Hell, that seems simple enough," Naraku smirked. "Hell, why not, I don't mind making a deal. At least you're smart enough to try, Kouga. To be honest, I've been watching and we've kinda been expecting this, huh boys?" the demons behind Naraku nodded and grinned as Kouga took a step forward to the top of the stairs.

"So we're good then? I go?" he confirmed. Naraku held up the briefcase and flicked it open, the small indentation for the key appearing inside.

"If you please," Naraku said. Kouga looked up at him for a moment before leaning forward and placing the key inside the briefcase. He stepped back as Naraku clicked it closed.

"Thanks Kouga. But uh, hey," Naraku reached into his pocket and held out a sponge. "How about getting rid of that seal?" Kouga reached out and took the sponge, then knelt down to wipe the blood forming the seal off the landing. "By the way, you don't mind if we kill the others, do you?" Naraku asked.

"Fuck, knock yourself out, those bastards didn't listen to me, to hell with them," Kouga snorted, cleaning the blood.

"How apt a phrase," Naraku chuckled. "Thanks, because nothing personal against the others, but Inuyasha, that's fucker's been running for more than a century, he really pisses me off sometimes."

"Tell me about it, he's saving the world but he doesn't have to be an ass about it," Kouga nodded, standing up.

"I know," Naraku muttered. He held out his hand. "Well, pleasure doing business with ya Kouga."

"Likewise," Kouga said, shaking Naraku's hand. Naraku smiled and stepped aside as Kouga walked down the stairs, stopping on the landing.

"By the way, that whole 'hell on earth' crap?" he said. Naraku nodded. Kouga looked at the demons and snorted. "Big deal, in a few years it'll be that way anyway." Naraku laughed as Kouga finished walking down the stairs and headed to the front door.

"Oh, Kouga!" he called. Kouga stopped and turned around. Naraku shrugged and held up his hands. "I lied." Kouga screamed as a claw wrapped around his neck from behind and pulled him backwards. Naraku walked up the stairs whistling and pushed open the doors one by one.

"Hey Yashie, come out and play!" he called. "Come on kiddies, Naraku wants to play a little game!" he frowned. "Yo, Inuyasha," he called, opening the next door.

_THWACK_

Naraku's head snapped back as a baseball bat slammed into his face. Inuyasha wrapped the briefcase from Naraku's hand as the demon tilted his eyes down.

"Miss me?" he grinned. Inuyasha lifted a foot and kicked, sending Naraku over the railing and crashing through a table below. Inuyasha looked down at the bloody corpse, then looked up as the demons began climbing up the stairs.

"Shit, Kouga removed the barrier!" he roared. Kikyo and Bankotsu moved out onto the landing.

"Inuyasha, get up to the attic!" Kikyo ordered. Inuyasha looked down at the vest of grenades.

"Kikyo, what are you…"

"My hotel, I make the damn rules, get your ass up there now!" Kikyo snapped. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Right, Kagome come on!" he said, turning and heading into the room with the ladder. Kagome followed, Shippo not far behind her. Bankotsu lifted his shotgun and fired, heading a demon in the chest and knocking it back.

"A little help," he grunted. Kikyo shoot her head.

"I'm out," she said. Bankotsu fired a few more shots before the shotgun started clicking.

"Me too," he whispered. Kikyo looked down at the vest of grenades over his torso.

"Bank, been nice knowing ya," she said, grabbing his hand. Bankotsu followed her gaze and nodded. "I ain't gonna die by their hands," Kikyo finished.

"Me neither," Bankotsu agreed. Then he charged forward and slammed his fist into a demon's skull Kikyo pushed past them and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the advancing line of demons. She took a breath and pulled the bars connecting the pins of the grenades. The pins popped out with a small click.

"See ya in hell!" she called, running into the swarm of monsters.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha moved a large crate over the closed hatch to the attic. Suddenly there was a muffled explosion and the floor shook. Inuyasha fell back as Kagome held onto Shippo. When it died down, Inuyasha sighed.

"That's Kikyo and Bank," he whispered. Kagome nodded and stood up Shippo, who had pulled a stack of old comic books from a box and was flipping through them. Kagome moved to a small window and looked outside.

"Daylight looks like it's still a few hours away," she said. Inuyasha nodded. Shippo looked up at them for a moment, then went back to his comic. The comic featured an evil scientist firing a powerful ray of some sort on a hero.

Suddenly, the scientist's eyes turned to look up at Shippo. Shippo's own eyes widened as the scientist grinned, and the words in his speech bubble changed.

"There's enough left for one more seal," Inuyasha muttered, standing next to Kagome and opening the cap on the key.

"Great," Kagome replied. Inuyasha thought for a moment, then moved his hand over. Kagome looked down as a few drops of blood dripped down onto her arm. Inuyasha pulled back his hand with a blank look.

"The hell was that for?" Kagome muttered, taking a bit of the drops onto her fingertip and pressing them onto the windowsill. The window glowed red as the seal formed. Inuyasha smirked and lowered his eyes.

"Here," he said, holding out the key.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Like I said before, it all lines up. Seven people were here when Naraku summoned the demons. You're the only one of them left," Inuyasha explained. "You're the next Guardian." Kagome stepped back and stared at him. "Kagome, take the key," Inuyasha repeated. A hand clamped down on his arm, and Inuyasha looked down.

"I'll take it," Shippo growled, his eyes glowing green.

Inuyasha cried out as the demon flung him across the room. Kagome aimed a punch, but the demon spun and pushed her back. Inuyasha climbed to his feet as the demon sunk its claw into his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha twisted his arm out of the demon's grasp and slammed the key onto his chest. It screamed and pulled it claw back before thrusting it deeper. Inuyasha let out a roar of agony as the claws burst through the skin on his back. He tossed the key across the room, and the demon let him go. It walked towards the key, and Kagome dove, knocking it away. The demon turned and leaned to grab the key. Kagome looked up and caught sight of a ceiling beam.

Kagome leapt up and grabbed the beam, then swung her legs forward. The demon screamed as Kagome's feet slammed into its back, knocking it forward and through the window. The seal sparked and exploded as the demon dove through, catching fire and exploding as it hit the ground below. Kagome let go of the beam and ran across the attic.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, looking down at the man slumped against the wall. A large, bloody hole had been pierced through his chest. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kagome whimpered.

"Don't be," Inuyasha grunted. "You're alive…that's all that matters…where's the key?" Kagome looked around the attic and grabbed it. Inuyasha took from her and popped the cap open, holding it against his wound. His other hand pressed on the bloody skin there, and ruby blood slowly poured into the key.

"Inuyasha, I can't do this," Kagome protested.

"You have to. You're the only one, and Naraku's still coming," Inuyasha replied, wincing. He closed the key and took off his glove, pressing the key against the seven stars tattooed there. "Kagome, please, you have to…" he whispered. Kagome sniffed back tears. "Hold…out your hand," Inuyasha said. Kagome swallowed heavily and reached out her hand. Inuyasha grabbed it and pressed the key against her palm, slamming his other hand against the back of hers.

Kagome's head snapped back in a silent scream as the key glowed bright red, and fire shot through her palm. Memories and thoughts flooded her mind as Inuyasha kept the key pressed against her hand. Finally, the flood stopped. Kagome gasped for breath as Inuyasha's hands fell limp. Kagome raised her palm to her face. Tattooed in a circle there were sevens tars. They glowed brightly, then moved into a smaller circle in the center of her palm.

"When the stars align…" Inuyasha panted. "You'll fight. You'll find seven allies. And at the end of the night, you'll do what I just…did. Might be…a lifetime…might be several…but it'll happen, and…until then…run…" his head slumped forward, and Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha…"

"Watch your back, Kagome," he mumbled. "Watch your back…watch…" Inuyasha's voice fell silent, and Kagome shook her head.

"No!" she cried, lifting his head. "Inuyasha, come on, Yash, wake up," she pleaded, slapping his chin. Inuyasha's eyes stared at her blankly. "No! No…no…" Kagome fell sobbing against Inuyasha's shoulder and futilely slapped her palm against knee.

- - - - - - - - - -

All around the darkened hotel, the doors and windows let up red. The sealed glowed brightly for a moment before fading as the blood drops forming them dried up and vanished.


	10. The New Guardian

The Seventh Key 

Chapter 10

The New Guardian

The closed hatch to the attic shook for a moment, and then exploded, sending splinters and pieces of wood flying across the room. Naraku whistled as he levitated up into the room, landing on the floor. He grinned and held his arms out.

"Yashie, I hoooooome!" he yelled, tilting his head back. He looked down, saw Inuyasha's corpse and groaned, lowering his sunglasses. "Ah man, come on," he sighed, sitting down on a crate beside the body. Naraku slung an army around Inuyasha's shoulders and shook his head. "I am really, really disappointed Yash, you evade me for over a century and die to a kid? I mean, come on. I was hoping to kill you myself," Naraku held up his hands and set his briefcase down beside him, flipping its lid open. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers," he chuckled, patting down Inuyasha's pockets. "Alright ya dead bastard, where'd you put that key?" Naraku reached inside Inuyasha's pockets and frowned. He looked down and pulled up Inuyasha's hand, pulling the glove off it. Naraku stared at the un-tattooed hand for a moment before dropping it and tossing the black glove onto Inuyasha's lap.

"I told you so, didn't I?" he called, standing up. "You didn't listen to me then, but maybe you'll listen now. Inuyasha's dead, my demons are dead, hell, everyone's dead. It's just you and me, Kagome, and killing beautiful women…well I have no problem doing it, but hey, I'd like to not do it this time. I mean that, really," Naraku looked around the attic. "Come on out, we'll chat, maybe there's a way you can get a good deal out of this. I doubt it, but hey, worth a shot right?" There was a noise, and Naraku looked over his shoulder. Kagome stepped out from behind a pile of boxes, and Naraku squinted through the dim light.

"Ouch," he whispered, staring. Blood ran down Kagome's arms and had stained her clothes as she slowly walked towards him. "I'm a demon, but yeesh, you look like shit, all covered it blood, Shippo really tore you up huh," he muttered. "Look, it's over. You guys fought but you lost. Here," Naraku held out his hand. "Take my hand, and I promise, I won't hurt you, we'll go and get you cleaned up," he said. Kagome looked at him blankly before lifting her arm. "There we go," Naraku smiled, taking her hand.

Kagome's fingers wrapped around his wrist and hand, and Naraku screamed as his skin hissed and smoked. Kagome's eyes narrowed into a glare as she released him, and Naraku looked down at his burnt hand in horror.

"This ain't my blood," she snorted, raising her fists. Naraku looked up at her and glared.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed, jumping backwards through the hatch. Kagome stepped forward and looked down through the hole, leaping down into the room before. Naraku was gone. She slowly stepped out onto the balcony and looked over the hotel. A few body parts littered the floor below in the corners, but Kagome couldn't tell if they were human or demon – all things considered she didn't care to find out either. Kagome considered her options for a minute. Covered in blood from the key like this, Naraku couldn't touch her, but he would probably figure out a way before the sun rose. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to run anymore. Naraku was half right, they'd run all night and everyone was dead.

"No more running," she muttered, walking around the balcony. She approached the first door and kicked it open, looking inside the darkened room. Kagome frowned and continued to the next room, the bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside, looking up. The metal track for the shower curtain was empty, the metal hooks where the curtain should have hung were swinging slightly. Kagome frowned and turned around as the door slammed shut.

"Howdy!" Naraku yelled, flinging the curtain over her. Kagome screamed and flailed inside the plastic coating as Naraku pushed her into the bathtub. "You've gotta be clean to fight demons," Naraku sneered, twisting on the water and pulling back the curtain. Kagome sputtered as lukewarm water washed over her face. "It's like they say, cleanliness is next to godliness!" Naraku laughed, grabbing a handtowel. "Get aaaaall that nasty blood off now, you can't die looking like shit," he ordered, rubbing the cloth over Kagome's face. Kagome coughed as water flowed into her throat and leaned over the side of the tub and hacked before reaching into her pocket. She pulled the key out, and lifted it into the air before jamming it into Naraku's eye through the lens of his sunglasses.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Naraku stumbled back and clutched his face in horror as he screamed. Kagome looked up at him, then opened the lid on the key and raised it to her lips, taking a gulp.

"AAAAHHHHH manm, I really liked those," Naraku sighed, pulling off his broken sunglasses and tossing them away. "I really liked those too, I killed the guy who made them you know, those were one-of-a-kind. Oh well." Kagome watched as Naraku reached up and wiped some green ooze from his healing eye. "I guess Inuyasha didn't get to fill you in on everything, that eyeball crap only works for low-level demons, not on me. Good try though." Naraku whistled softly and grabbed a larger towel from behind the door. He pulled the shower curtain around Kagome again and turned off the shower before wrapping the towel around the shower curtain and tying it shut.

"Ok, we're about ready," he said, lifting Kagome out of the tub and dropping her on the floor. Kagome squirmed inside the towel for her hands as Naraku grabbed her feet and pulled her out of the room and along the balcony.

"Now, we really need to talk. I'm still interested in you, but I think our relationship has one big hurdle to jump over, namely you being the new Guardian and me killing the last one. I'm sure you understand how that could be a problem if we intend to take this further," he said, walking down the stairs. Kagome squirmed and pushed a hand under her head to cushion her skull as it bumped down the stairs. "I'm probably gonna get promoted for this, this is a big day for me, be happy for me. If it makes you feel better, by the time the rest of your species finds out that the apocalypse is coming, well, they'll look like last week's dogfood anyway, so cheer up." Naraku reached the ground floor and unrolled Kagome from the shower curtain. Kagome winced, and the key rolled away from her.

"I'll take that," Naraku said, wrapping his hands in the shower curtain and leaning down. "Whoa, hot tamale, hot tamale!" he whooped, juggling with the key for a moment. "Ah, it's been a long time, good to have the seventh key back in demon hands," he smiled, placing it inside his pocket. "And that's that, the world's come to an end" he said, dusting off his hands. He looked down at Kagome and smirked. "Ah, don't cry, " he coaxed at her whimpers. "Come here," Naraku grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his chest.

"I know what you're thinking," Naraku chuckled, light from a disco ball shining across the floor while bass music played from an unseen source. Naraku danced forward and spun Kagome out. "He's got the key, what else does he want now?" Naraku spun her back and smiled down at her. "I want you." Kagome glared back.

"Hey, no one has ever brought a Guardian to the other side before, well, not in one piece anyway," Naraku laughed, stepping away and waving a hand at her. Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she whirled in place before falling back into Naraku's arms. "You'd be the first. It's be an easy adjustment, trust me, we get human food down there. I'm clean, I don't mind housework, I don't smoke, I only drink on weekends, and I look good in a bathrobe. I got a bitch for a sister, but hey, she'll deal with it." Naraku kept smiling and dancing as Kagome glared at him. "I can't help but notice you're not talking," Naraku growled, narrowing his eyes. He spun and let go, and Kagome slid down to the floor.

"What the hell are you thinking? You either side with me or die, bitch!" Naraku roared. "There was a time when a quiet woman was appreciated, not now, talk and stop pissing me off!" At the last word, Naraku's legs split into a flurry of brown tentacles and zoomed through the air towards Kagome. They wrapped around her arms and legs and held her up into the air. "Whoa, down boys, heel, down!" Naraku commanded, slapping the tentacles. They whirled back and vanished back into legs. Naraku winced and rubbed his nose.

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to get angry," he whispered, looking down at Kagome. Kagome still didn't respond. "Kagome…Kagome, please listen," Naraku said, holding out his hand. "Kagome, I've never said this to anyone before…Kagome, I lo lo lo lo…you," Naraku groaned. "Kagome, I mean it, I lo lo lo…you. Do you think maybe, you could bring yourself to lo lo lo lo…mean?" he asked. Kagome stared. Naraku sighed and help up his hands. "Oh well…find, ok, I understand, ok." Naraku snapped, and Kagome rose from the floor. Naraku shrugged. "Oh well. You won't give me your heart?" Naraku grinned as the nail on his forefinger extended. "Then I'll take it." Kagome said something muffled. "What, now you have something to say?" he sneered. Kagome nodded. "Well spit it out!" Naraku snapped. Kagome closed her eyes, leaned her head back…

And spewed the blood in her mouth into Naraku's face.

Naraku screamed and stumbled back as his skin burst out in boils and began to smoke. Kagome coughed out the rest of the blood she had swallowed by accident, and watched as he clawed at his face. Naraku's skin took out a sickly green sheen as he moaned, his hands bubbling even as they grasped at his face. Suddenly, the demon's trenchcoat lit up in red flame, and it raced up his body. Naraku fell to his hands and knees as clumps of sizzling flesh fell off his torso as his clothes burned away. There was a burst of flame, and Kagome's eyes went wide as a giant spider burst from Naraku's back, screeching as the flames of Naraku's human body crawled up its eight limbs. The Naraku-spider let out a final squeal, and exploded. Kagome screamed as she was thrown back against the wall, slumping down the floor. Around the hotel, the wood structuring splintered and the windows shattered. Burning clumps of demonic flesh slapped down around the hotel interior, and there was a metal clank nearby. Kagome groaned and reached out to curl her fingers around the key before her eyes slid closed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sunlight filtered through the broken windows of the hotel. A beam hit Kagome in the face, and she winced and opened her eyes, standing out of the ray's light. Kagome raised her hand and stared down at the key for a moment, then looked back up at the sun.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome set her suitcase and duffle bag down and stepped onto the chair, then reached up and heaved herself into the attic. She walked over to Inuyasha's body and knelt down, withdrawing the key from her pocket and holding it against the wound in Inuyasha's chest. She pressed down on the skin and watched as the former Guardian's blood dripped into the key's chamber. Kagome snapped the key shut and looked at the corpse for a moment. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Inuyasha's cold forehead. That done, she stood and looked down. Smiling, she reached down and grabbed the black leather glove in Inuyasha's lap, pulling it over her hand and flexing her fingers for a few seconds.

Kagome slipped the key in her pocket and hopped down in the room below, hefting her duffle bag over her shoulder, picking up her suitcase, and walking down the stairs. At the front doors of the old hotel, she turned and looked over the structure, littered with bodies, and pieces of bodies, not all of them human. She sighed and walked down side, then zipped open her duffle bag and pulled out a small box. She looked down at it and then back up at the hotel. It seems fitting…

Kagome slid open the box of matches and withdrew one, sparking it against the side and watching as the blue and red ball of chemicals burst into flame. She tossed it into a pile of dry grass, which quickly went alight. Kagome stared for a few minutes as the flame raced along the grass and spread up the wall of the hotel, before turning and walking into the distance.

- - - - - - - - - -

The bus slowed and hissed as it stopped. About five other people climbed on, but Kagome stopped at the door.

"Where does this bus go?" she asked. The driver shrugged.

"Chicago's the end of the line," he told her. Kagome nodded and hefted her bags and climbed on.

"Just a sec," she said, setting the bags down at the top of the stairs. She turned and withdrew the key from her pocket, then let a few drops leak out onto the edge of the door. There was a red flash as the barrier rippled into place. Kagome put away the key and turned back, picking up her bags and dropping her change into the coin acceptor. The driver looked at her strangely as he closed the door and started down the road. Kagome slid into a seat and set her bags down beside her, leaning her head back. The events of the night caught up with her, and she allowed her eyes to close.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was awakened by the bus jerking forward. She opened her eyes and leaned forward.

"Well, you want on or not?" the driver asked. Kagome turned her head and looked out the window.

Standing out on the roadside was a women. She had black, ankle-high boots and a long dark green skirt with a sleeveless black jacket over a crimson blouse. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes, and her black hair was spun up into a bun. A silver briefcase was clutched in her left hand,

"Well?" the driver repeated. The woman looked up and down at the bus, and her ruby lips curved into a smile.

"No thanks," she said. "I'll get the next one." The driver shrugged and closed the door. The bus started up again, and as it slowly accelerated past the woman, she lifted a hand and lowered her sunglasses. Kagome stared into crimson eyes as the woman smirked up at her, winking. Kagome sat back and let out a breath as the bus got faster and drove down the road.

Back at the stop, the woman shrugged and hefted her briefcase, walking after the bus and whistling softly.

**THE END**


End file.
